L'Avarice
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Lorsqu'un homme de pouvoir rencontre l'Indifférence et le Désir ...


"L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur", voilà la plus hypocrite de toutes les phrases qu'ai jamais inventé l'homme ! L'argent pouvait tout faire, avec l'on pouvait acheter des amis ou bien s'en débarrasser, trouver les plus beaux bijoux de la terre, les plus beaux vêtements, vivre là où on le voulait ! Il n'y avait pas une chose que l'argent ne pouvait acheter, même la vérité se faisait par l'argent !

Faire faire à une fille tout ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse et sans que la "pudeur" ne la dérange pour autant. Les Riches en profitaient aisément, c'était le cas à cet instant pour Rei Fujun, un mec qui possédait autant d'argent qui le voulait grâce à des affaires pas très nettes, mais de la tune c'était toujours de la tune alors d'où elle venait n'avait aucune importance pour ceux qui l'encaissaient.

User de son influence, de son argent ou même de son physique était facile, surtout lorsque l'on était un homme naturellement beau, des yeux bruns foncés, des longs cheveux de jais, un corps suffisamment musclé pour devenir impressionnant et il savait parfaitement utiliser ses capacités pour se battre au corps à corps, même s'il préférait utiliser son magnum, mais on ne sait jamais avec ses relations, valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Son téléphone vibra et malgré les protestations de sa partenaire au lit, il la repoussa pour le récupérer, ayant toujours fait passer le travail avant tout autre chose. Elle soupira mais ne lui dit rien directement. Il ne valait mieux pas si elle voulait revenir dans sa chambre : il n'aimait pas qu'on se plaigne et n'acceptait qu'une grande obéissance.

- On les a trouvés. Annonça la voix au bout du téléphone.

- Vous avez réglé le problème alors ?

- Hé bien, pas vraiment ...

* * *

Normal qu'ils n'aient pas réglé le problème, les responsables du problème n'étaient autres qu'une jeune femme qui semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence quant à la seconde, elle n'avait pas même dépassé le stade du collège. C'était une rigolade ? Ses hommes se foutaient de lui ! La plus âgée avait deux têtes de moins que lui quant à la gamine ... C'était une gamine ! Certes, son petit regard brillait d'intelligence, il était impossible qu'elles soient responsables de leurs petits problèmes.

- Vos noms. Lâcha t il sur un ton glacial.

- Clocharde ! Annonça la jeune femme.

- Fugueuse ! Sourit la gamine.

- Ce ne sont pas des noms ! Protesta Rei.

- Ha bon ? Lâcha la jeune fille faussement surprise. Tu nous donnes un exemple ? Le tien par exemple ?

- Expliquez moi qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous nous avez volés !

Elles se lancèrent un regard et la plus âgée soupira avant de se détourner, la petite s'avançant.

- On avait besoin de tune, c'est dur d'aller à Karakura sans argent et à pied et vue que Clocharde peut pas garder un travail plusieurs heures sans frapper son patron, on a dû aviser !

- Vous ne travaillez pas et vous vous trimbalez avec une gamine ? Demanda t il à la femme, suspicieux.

- Pas la peine de lui parler, elle est du genre simplette ! C'est moi qui a le grade supérieur dans notre organisation tant qu'Il n'est pas là !

En effet, elle ne semblait pas du genre à se casser la tête et la preuve en était faite dès qu'on posait son regard sur sa tenue vestimentaire qui était délabrée et simple, le pantalon ne lui allait pas du tout et tenait uniquement grâce à la présence de bretelles, son débardeur noir était trop serré quant à lui et sa veste avait du vécu.

Elle regardait un point depuis un moment et il le suivit, juste pour voir ce qu'elle fixait, c'était juste un esprit qui était là, mais il ne put cacher sa surprise de découvrir quelqu'un capable de le voir.

- Donc, c'est toi la chef ! Soupira t il en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille. Comment on fait pour régler notre problème ?

- Heu, j'vous propose de jouer les médiums pour vous débarrassez de vos fantômes ? Proposa t elle avec un sourire amusé. Ou bien vous l'utilisez comme hôte ?

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour parler de ce genre de chose ?

- Pour parler de prostitution ? Je connais bien plus d'horreur que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Alors, pas intéressé par nos dons de médium ? Parce que, ça a l'air hanté dans le coin ...

L'adulte regarda le fantôme passer au dessus d'eux et la jeune fille observa son amie, amusée par son comportement.

- Il est bizarre, non ? Souffla t elle.

- Son trou n'est pas encore tout à fait formé. Annonça l'adulte. Il deviendra un Hollow d'ici plusieurs mois. J'espère qu'on sera encore là, j'aimerais bien voir ce que cela donne ...

Ses paroles mirent mal à l'aise Rei qui reporta son attention sur la gamine, elle aussi affichait un sourire inqualifiable sur le coin des lèvres. Il se demanda si les personnes qu'il avait en face de lui n'étaient pas aussi dangereuses qu'il ne l'était lui même ? Cet air simplet et ce jeune âge pouvaient ils dissimulés quelque chose d'autre ? Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adulte qui réagit à peine à cette caresse.

Peut être que décrassés, il pourrait en tirer quelque chose, sans oublier la tenue qui laissait à désirer. Elle ne manquait pas de forme, juste d'entretien, ni de charme : ses cheveux étaient blonds, ses yeux bleus, une étrangère aurait beaucoup de succès.

* * *

Les plaintes avaient commencé à s'enchaîner suite à l'accueil de ces deux étranges filles, au début, ce n'était pas alarmant, au contraire c'était amusant car toutes portaient sur la gamine et non pas l'adulte. On l'accusait d'être une manipulatrice qui volait certaine chose pour pouvoir les monter les unes contre les autres ce qui était bête ... Quant à la seconde, si on osait hausser le ton avec la petite, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et frappait ...

Il prit conscience de certaines capacités de cette dernière concernant le combat, elle était très douée et avait même mis à terre certains de ses hommes qui pourtant étaient des personnes entraînées. Quelques filles malveillantes avaient été envoyées à l'infirmerie, autrement, Claudia, nom qui lui avait été attribué car refusant toujours de donner le vrai, restait une "valeur sure". En quelques jours, elle s'était faite des clients fidèles qui appréciaient qu'elle ne parla pas comme les autres et qu'elle se laissa faire ...

Il ne prêtait guère attention aux plaintes des femmes, trouvant cela incroyablement ironique de voir des adultes désarmés face à une gamine quant à Claudia, il devrait trouver quelque chose pour éviter qu'elle ne pète le bras des filles trop agressives, quoi que cela les rendaient plus gentilles et coopératives ces impertinentes, donc c'était un mal, car elles ne pouvaient pas travailler quelques temps, pour un bien.

Un soir, il décida de prendre la blonde à part, les personnes qui s'étaient occupées d'elle avaient fait de l'excellent travail : ses cheveux avaient subi quelques soins et avaient été ondulés, ils cascadaient en boucles sur ses épaules quant à son maquillage, il était fin, accentuant la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait une belle robe courte et de couleur rouge, dévoilant ses formes sans en dire trop, et portait un collant en résine et des chaussures à talon.

- Vous êtes très jolie. Nota t il. Ca change de la clocharde.

- Je me sens plus à l'aise dans des vêtements plus amples. Avoua t elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Dans de plus amples, vous ne pourriez pas rembourser ce que vous m'avez volé. Répliqua acide Rei en s'installant sur une chaise. En parlant de ça, il faut que tu arrêtes de blesser mes employés.

- Tu préfères que je les tue ?

Rei fut intrigué par ses paroles, surtout par sa façon de répondre car elle donna réellement l'impression de parler sérieusement. C'était le cas, elle parlait sérieusement. Etait elle réellement capable d'une telle chose ? Ses mains le pouvaient, elle pouvait briser des os, alors tuer, elle devait en être capable ...

- Non, ne fais rien et contente toi de rembourser ce que vous me devez.

- D'accord.

C'était presque trop simple, la voir si docile, c'était improbable, cela ne concordait pas du tout avec la facilité qu'elle pouvait montrer à s'attaquer aux autres, à moins que cela était lié au simple fait qu'elle ne défendait que la gamine ? Cela commençait à l'agacer ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre un tel comportement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et frôla une des boucles ... Suffisamment jolie pour lui plaire ...

- Pourquoi ne prends tu pas ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle.

- Cela ne te fait donc rien de devoir devenir l'objet du désir des hommes ?

- Qu'est ce que ça devrait me faire ? Je devrais être indignée ? Me révolter ? Appliquer la loi du plus fort ? Malheureusement, l'humanité ne permet plus cela de nos jours, ce n'est pas le plus fort, mais le plus malin qui survit ...

- Tu parles de la gamine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est plus maline que toi ?

- Assurément, elle a toujours réussi à nous sortir de toutes nos embrouilles et puis, Il m'a mis sous ses ordres, je suis bien forcée de lui obéir, non ?

- "Il" ? De qui parles tu donc ?

- Le Shinigami qui a décidé de nous prendre sous son aile pour pouvoir détruire le monde !

Détruire le monde ? Shinigami ? Voilà que c'était nouveau ça ! Elle était pas sujette à des hallucinations ou à un délire ? Si elle était sortie d'un asile de fous, alors son comportement paraissait totalement logique, mais dans ce cas, cela devenait dangereux de la garder. Peut être que sa maladie était extrêmement dangereuse pour les autres ?

- Es tu malade ? Osa t il demander.

- Ca dépend ce que tu appelles "malade". Répondit elle. Je suis malade, mais peut être pas comme tu l'entends ... Je suis malade de la vie, de l'humanité ... Je veux voir ce monde détruit ...

- Et tu crois qu'à toi seule, tu peux y arriver ? Rigola Rei.

- Lui, il a dit qu'il pouvait y arriver ... Et s'il dit vrai, la fin de ce monde débutera à Karakura ...

- Ce n'est pas la ville où vous deviez vous rendre ?

- Si, c'est là bas ...

- Tu es bête de vouloir aller à un endroit où "la fin du monde" est prévue ! Décidément, j'ai du mal à comprendre les gens comme toi ! Tu te rends compte de la stupidité de tes actes ? Pourquoi voudrais tu aller là bas ?

- Parce que je cherche la Mort et il parait qu'il y sera ! J'ai à faire avec lui ...

- Avec la Mort ? Ricana Rei. Et c'est ?

- Me venger ! Il n'a pas voulu de moi alors je vais le faire souffrir !

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit quelque chose briller au fond de ses prunelles, comme une flamme qui s'était allumée et il sut que c'était l'étincelle de la vengeance.

Voilà donc ce qui pouvait animer cette étrange femme ? Cette anonyme sans identité connue se trimbalant avec une gamine, le besoin de se venger ? Et de quoi donc ? La "Mort" ? Voilà des choses bien étranges, si elle cherchait à ce point à mourir, elle n'avait qu'à se pendre, ou bien ...

Lorsqu'elle parlait de la mort, parlait t elle de ses hommes en noir ? Des "Shinigamis" qui se trimbalaient dans les rues pour sauver les âmes ...

Des délires ou bien "autre chose" ? ...

* * *

Des interrogations sur la vie, sur son but, sur tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer et même sur sa propre personne au passage. S'il mourait, il savait ce qu'il deviendrait, en avait une petite idée tout du moins : il risquait de devenir une de ces créatures qu'elles appelaient "Hollow", parce qu'il était ...

Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il désirait. En réalité il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait pour son avenir. Peut être continuer à vivre dans le luxe, prendre la femme qu'il voulait le soir même et continuer comme ça encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse descendre, sûrement d'ici quelques mois, la durée de vie dans ce milieu était limitée. Une courte vie ...

Qui le mènerait immanquablement vers son état suivant et il se vengerait sûrement ...

- Comprends tu ce qu'elle recherche ? Ricana une voix.

Surpris, Rei dégaina son revolver pour le pointer vers l'homme qui était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, il était habillé de noir comme ces "Shinigamis" et portait un sabre à sa ceinture. Son apparence lui aurait presque fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une farce car il ressemblait pas mal à Claudia.

- Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea l'homme.

- C'est pas si important que ça, ce qui l'est est de savoir qui tu es toi et ce que tu cherches ?

- C'est toi la "Mort" ?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, moi je suis plutôt la fin du monde ou une de ses manifestations.

- Je te trouve bien arrogant de te qualifier de la sorte ... Approche un peu, mais garde tes mains bien en évidence ...

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ironique et moqueur, il obtempéra cependant, s'approchant les mains en l'air. Il ne semblait pas le craindre, ce qui était indicateur : il n'y avait qu'un mort pour ne pas craindre la mort. Son arme en était elle pour autant inutile ? Il était tenté de tirer, juste pour vérifier.

- Donc, tu as dû comprendre ce qu'elle voulait te dire, non ? Interrogea le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

- Elle m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses. Avoua Rei, rangeant son arme.

- Je parle de la loi du plus fort qui n'est plus véritable et que j'aimerais grandement rétablir car elle est, a mes yeux, la seule et unique loi que nous devrions tous instaurer !

- Alors le monde des morts est aussi régi par des êtres se croyant supérieurs et qu'on ne peut plus atteindre parce que cela est devenu "illégal" ?

- Voilà, c'est ça qu'elle voulait te faire comprendre, elle est lasse de ce monde et je dois avouer qu'elle ne rêve que de voir le monde disparaître, le mieux serait de faire régner l'anarchie sur ce monde, détruire ce en quoi l'être humain croit pour reprendre aux sources !

- Et tu comptes détruire le fondement même de l'humanité à toi tout seul ?

- C'est parce que tu n'y es pas toi même arrivé que tu doutes de moi ?

Il se moquait clairement de lui, son sourire le lui indiquait formellement, mais dans ce cas, que pouvait il faire pour le lui effacer définitivement ? L'idée de lui tirer une balle fut plus forte que jamais.

- Hé, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Continua t il, voyant son air renfrogné. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu veux, je peux te proposer de nous rejoindre, qu'en dis tu ?

- Et je serais le sous fifre de la gamine ? Ricana Rei. Tu m'prends pour qui ?

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser réfléchir à la proposition, je te laisse découvrir qui sont tes potentielles alliées, moi, j'ai un rendez vous auquel je ne peux me dérober !

- Un Shinigami a des rendez vous ? C'est étonnant ça ! Et avec qui ?

- Avec une autre manifestation de la fin de ce monde !

Il éclata de rire, savourant à sa juste valeur sa petite blague que ne pouvait pas comprendre Rei et cela l'agaça fortement, il décida donc de tester l'arme à feu sur cette créature, mais la balle le traversa pour aller se loger dans le mur, derrière lui, son image sembla se brouiller quelques petites secondes avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Le saluant de la main, il finit par disparaître ce qui laissa incertain Rei : habituellement, ils passaient une étrange porte en bois, comment cet homme pouvait il disparaître comme cela ? Certes, certains pouvaient aller très vite, mais lui ne pouvait aller nul part, la pièce étant plutôt "petite" ...

* * *

Rei avait rendez vous avec un de ses "rivaux", connaissant les goûts si particuliers de l'homme, il s'était dit qu'emmener avec lui ses deux nouvelles ... "Alliées" ne serait pas si mal ! Claudia était toujours dans une de ses tenues aguichante, la gamine dans une tenue lolita qui lui donna aussi un prénom : "Lolita" ... Ce n'était pas très recherché, mais c'était de leur faute, elles n'avaient qu'à lui donner le vrai.

- Donc, je suis là parce que monsieur est un Lolicom ? Demanda la morveuse.

- Tu aurais préféré rester dans cette chambre miteuse ? Répliqua acide Rei.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je jouerai à merveille mon rôle de "Lolita" ! Mais pourrais je savoir quelque chose ? Moi, je dois le distraire, Claudia, elle est sensée faire croire qu'elle est ton trophée ? Alors que tu l'as même pas baisée ? Dis moi, est ce que tu es homo ?

Là, il avait une forte envie de la gifler, mais cela risquait de gâcher son maquillage et l'impression était d'une grande importance, surtout que l'ascenseur s'ouvrirait bientôt sur le restaurant où le rendez vous avait était fixé. Il décida de ne pas prendre en considération ses paroles qu'il trouvait de toute façon inutiles, se concentrant plutôt sur son objectif, son arme dissimulée dans son holster, son simple poids le rassurait ...

La blonde attrapa son bras, se serrant contre lui. Il se mit sur le qui vive car elle n'agissait pas ainsi normalement, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal se déroulant autour d'eux et même Lolita sembla être plus sérieuse, semblant évaluer la situation de son regard d'adolescente. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La salle était bondée, rien à signaler, sauf peut être la présence de gardes du corps qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire là ...

Claudia murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, mais que Lolita comprit vu qu'un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Une petite blague entre elles ? Il décida de se montrer très prudent concernant les homme se trouvant devant lui et il s'avança, décidant que s'il montrait la moindre crainte, ils risquaient d'en tirer de fausses conclusions.

Lui et sa troupe, qui paraissait bien diminuée comparée aux hommes à lunettes, s'installèrent à la table, la gamine s'approchant de lui avec un sourire qu'il savait joué, il lui découvrit un incroyable talent d'actrice. Rei était satisfait du résultat et se promit de la récompenser, se souvenant qu'elles étaient accompagnées d'une minuscule chauve souris qui avait peut être besoin d'un vétérinaire.

Ils engagèrent la conversation, chacun parlant de tout et de rien, sauf Claudia qui buvait un peu trop au goût du mafieux, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir la sauver de cette situation compromettante, il avait compris que son rival ne comptait pas le laisser sortir vivant d'ici, cherchant sûrement à mettre la main sur son trafic. Il comptait le capturer comment exactement ? Il ne se rendrait pas facilement.

Claudia lui manifesta une nouvelle fois une affection qu'il ne lui connaissait pas du tout, s'accrochant à son bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule, en faisant cela devant cet homme, elle se foutait elle même en l'air : ils s'amuseraient sûrement à la torturer devant lui en espérant que cela le ferait craquer, sauf qu'il s'en fichait de cette sale conne ! Elle souffrirait donc longtemps et ...

- Je peux tuer tous ceux qui sont dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Annonça t elle dans un murmure qu'elle lui glissa à l'oreille. Peux tu tuer ceux qui sont au delà ?

Elle avait dit cela au bon moment, Lolita réussissant à attirer l'attention de son rival, il n'était pas sûr que ceux derrière lui n'aient pas capté cette phrase. Voulait elle qu'il crève ? Non, elle parlait sérieusement ... Etait elle réellement capable de faire une telle chose ? Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir refiler la moindre arme et on l'en gardait même éloignée : sachant ce qu'elle pouvait faire à mains nues, il avait préféré ne pas courir le risque de la voir armée ...

- Oui, je peux ! Répondit il, sachant qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Alors je peux les tuer ?

- Oui, tu peux ...

Il ne savait absolument pas ce que cela donnerait, mais était curieux de le voir. La jeune femme se détacha de lui, son regard brillant d'une étrange lueur. Aimait elle tuer ou bien ... Aimait elle prouver être forte ? ... N'était ce pas ça, ce qu'elle désirait : lasse de ce monde, peut être espérait elle que la "Loi du plus fort" soit la seule Règle de ce monde ?

- De quoi parlez vous ? Interrogea suspicieux le Rival.

- Ki-Kun va nous sortir son tour de magie ! Lâcha Lolita avec enthousiasme, tapant dans ses mains. Hein, c'est ça ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, je vais le faire Mi-San ! Regardez ...

Elle défit son collier et tint le pendentif, la chaîne pendant entre ses doigts. Se levant, elle posa à genoux sur la table et s'appuya dessus, cela permit à Rei de se rendre compte que son rival n'était pas qu'un adepte des Lolita et que lui même n'était pas totalement indifférent à cette femme là. S'il s'en sortait et qu'elle aussi, il était bien tenté de se lancer avec elle.

- Regardez bien, vous ne le verrez qu'une fois dans votre vie ! Souffla t elle sur un ton incroyablement sensuel.

Mais plus que jamais, il savait qu'elle était dangereuse et n'était pas près à se mettre entre elle et tout ceux qu'elle considérait comme des ennemis !

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa, mais la chaîne se transforma en arme, deux lames liées par une chaîne, une longue et une plus courte, la petite femme désarmée devint alors la femme fatale qu'il avait vu en elle car elle ne leur laissa pas trop réfléchir et elle s'élança vers le plus proche, lui tranchant la gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'elle tuait le second, juste à coté, lui plantant la plus petite lame dans le torse tandis que Rei se remettait de sa surprise, dégainant, notant que Lolita avait planté son couteau de couvert dans l'épaule du Rival avant de rouler sous la table.

* * *

Le restaurant s'était rapidement vidé de tous les clients, les gardes étaient tombés comme des mouches, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux au début, c'était donc normal ... Du point de vu de Lolita qui expliquait que "Ki-kun", a priori Claudia, était parfaitement capable de faire de telle chose ... Tuer sans la moindre hésitation.

La blonde s'était rassise devant la table maintenant renversée, ses jambes croisées, continuant de jouer avec ses deux lames ensanglantées tout comme son visage et sûrement ses vêtements, mais c'était dur de voir la différence entre le rouge de sa robe et le rouge du sang.

- On peut donc faire les présentations ? Demanda Rei, tenant toujours son arme à la main. Rei Fujun, mafieux et dirigeant d'une des entreprises les plus fructueuses et malhonnêtes de la ville !

- Akemi Shinohana, collégienne fugueuse ! Sourit la Lolita. Actrice née, manipulatrice confirmée et actuellement, lolita !

- Kira Fujiwara, clocharde. Déclara la belle blonde. Être sans vie ... Tueuse à ses heures perdues ... Donc, tu acceptes l'alliance de notre chef ?

- Ce qu'il recherche, c'est mettre un terme à ce monde tel que nous le connaissons ?

- Aller au delà, le détruire totalement. Avoua franchement Akemi.

- Et ceux qui survivront décideront de ce qu'il adviendra du reste du monde. Continua Kira. S'il redevient comme à l'origine, peut être que je me laisserais tenter à revivre, mais pour le moment ... Nous devons nous faire à cette vie là ...

Cela laissa sceptique, une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle loi ... Non, celle d'origine ... Ce dont il rêvait finalement : pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait par la force, être le chef grâce à cette dernière sans oublier qu'il aurait ce dont il rêve ... Un monde où ne régnerait que les plus forts et pas les opportunistes avides d'argent ...

- Qui est votre chef ? Demanda t il.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, Akemi perdant son sourire de conspiratrice pour paraître plus sérieuse.

- Je crois qu'il est comme moi. Avoua Kira. Je crois qu'il est las de la vie ...

* * *

Etait il comme elle, ce Shinigami vêtu de noir ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais quelque chose dans son comportement avait frappé de plein fouet Rei qui n'avait pourtant pas pu définir ce que c'était : ses actions ... Ses paroles ... Quelque chose d'étrange.

- Donc, tu acceptes ma proposition ? Interrogea la voix de son visiteur, assis sur le bureau.

- Pourquoi voudrais tu détruire ce monde ? Répliqua l'homme avec agacement.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question ... Mes motivations n'ont pas à être connues ...

- Pas par un simple mortel ?

- Pas même par mes semblables ! Une des autres manifestations de la fin du monde m'a déjà demandé, je ne lui ai pas plus répondu que je ne le ferai avec toi ... Tous égaux à ce niveau !

- Sauf que, je ne serai pas le chef de l'équipe, c'est ça ?

- Akemi serait plus apte, en effet, mais je dois avouer que tu as plus de charisme qu'elle ... Mais elle sait parfaitement ce qui convient de faire, tu devrais la suivre et l'écouter, tu te rendras vite compte qu'elle est incroyablement douée ...

Il tenait une fleur entre ses doigts, il huma son odeur et sembla devenir nostalgique, son visage s'illuminant d'un sentiment que Rei ne pouvait identifier.

- Bon, je vais devoir repartir ! Soupira t il.

- Un rendez vous à honorer ?

- Oui, la prochaine fois, mon équipe sera peut être à Karakura ...

- Je me demande quels sont tes critères de recherche !

- Je dirais ... Ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre ... Aucune raison de me trahir ... Aucune raison que je les trahisse ... Je respecterai mes promesses et vous n'avez qu'à me prêter votre force pour que je réalise vos rêves ... As tu quelque chose à perdre ?

Rei resta silencieux quelques instants, s'interrogeant sur la question, sur sa situation, la compagnie, ses "amis", sa réputation ... Avait il réellement quelque chose à perdre dans cette histoire ?

- Non, je n'ai rien à perdre ... Pas même la vie !


End file.
